


sorry i knocked out your tooth; your smile is terrifying

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Kaito is the star Beater of the Gryffindor team, but perhaps he's met his match when he finds himself up against a girl wearing a mask, who has precision accuracy in her shots.





	sorry i knocked out your tooth; your smile is terrifying

The wind whips against Kaito’s hair, blowing it out of its gelled spikes so that it flies around his face. He comes to a stop midair, quickly reaching up to tie his hair out of his face, before he flies off again, the slick wood of the broom clenched between his knees propelling him forward. Gripping the thick baton with familiarity, he assures himself that he’s the best Beater this half of the universe, and with him on their team, Gryffindor can never lose.

‘Never’ lose. Of course, they’ve lost before, but those were off-days; maybe he had a Potions test the next day that he wasn’t certain he’d studied enough for, or the wind wasn’t blowing right, but there’s nothing about his abilities that he thinks would ever toss him in the direction of a loss. It’s things like this that come second nature to him.

Still, the new Slytherin beater has something about her that throws him off slightly. Every time he sees her, he subconsciously whips his broom the other way, and he’s unsure why he feels so uneasy. It’s more than likely the mask that she wears, covering her whole face so that nobody knows who she is; he suspects that even her own teammates aren’t entirely sure of her identity. Her hair is tied back in two slick twin-tails that never seem to get in her way, and she moves with streamlined agility, dispersing the air around her so smoothly that it reminds him of a sharp knife, so sharp that whoever it cuts will not realise at first that they’ve even been hurt.

He can’t let himself get sidetracked. Sure, the girl in the mask is _slightly_ terrifying, but Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, won’t be dissuaded by anyone, certainly not a _Slytherin_ of all people. He swings the baton behind his head and hits the Bludger so that it swerves and hits the opposing Chaser head on, knocking them almost off their broom. It’s a perfect hit, and he turns towards the flash of a camera from the Gryffindor stand and gives a direct, winning smile.

Caught up in his own confidence, he doesn’t realise that the girl in the mask is approaching him fast, and by the time he sees her, he’s not got enough time to recover from the shock before he sees another Bludger zooming right towards his face.

It hits him in the jaw, shattering something; he tastes blood in the back of his mouth, but more than anything, he’s acutely aware of the fact that the camera will still be trained on him. Smiling despite the searing pain, he balls up the blood and loose tooth in his mouth and spits them at the ground, taking off through the air again, heading right for the girl.

The Quidditch game fades into obscurity and, for the first time since he made the team, he finds himself not really caring whether he wins or not. Instead, he’s just tailing the girl, making sure she doesn’t get away with her painfully - physically and embarrassingly so - hit to his face. 

She understands what he’s doing, because she jerks her broom upwards at the last second and throws him off course as she rises higher and higher, way beyond the goal hoops and the tiers of the podiums. They reach a standoff in the air, so far above the ground that even the other players look tiny. He raises his baton, and she does likewise, both aware of the fact that there aren’t any Bludgers around to actually hit.

Stalemate.

Kaito, needing to be in the action at all times, whips past her on his broom before heading down again, his baton still raised as he approaches the Bludger that the other Slytherin beater has just hit. He intercepts the shot that was heading towards his own team’s Seeker with an upward swing, and for a moment, he thinks that the ball will hit the girl as she, too, zooms downwards, but she dodges it with professional-level agility and ends up behind him again.

“Had enough yet?”

Kaito turns around so fast that, for a moment, he sees stars in his vision. Now, he’s face-to-mask with her, and his eyes search for something; a flash of weakness, an indication of her identity, _anything._

“Never,” he responds with a smile, hyperaware of how the blood in his mouth will make him look either brave and terrifying, or completely ridiculous. To the spectators, this is a game between two houses, but truthfully, the Quidditch game is only a backdrop to the standoff between Kaito and his mystery girl.

It takes him a while to realise that the Gryffindor Seeker has caught the Snitch, and the game is over. They’ve won. But it feels hollow. Still, he doesn’t want to be the first to look away, and he waits until the girl flies off to join her team in defeat before he, too, departs.

The ground beneath his feet always feels strange after a game. Since childhood, he’s longed to be in the air, and it frequently disappoints him to realise that he can’t exactly fly everywhere. He’s adjusting to walking again when he becomes acutely aware of the searing pain in his jaw, pulsating through his whole mouth; there’s still blood, dripping down his lips, and even when he wipes it away with the back of his hand, it just replaces itself, pouring from the place where he’s certain he’s missing a tooth.

“Sorry about that,” he hears someone say, and turns around. It’s her. _Her._ The girl in the mask, still wearing it.

“It’s nothing. Just a cut.”

“And a lost tooth.”

“Oh, I hadn’t noticed.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“And you’re a great shot.”

“Thanks.”

“So, like, who _are_ you?”

“Y’know, I wear this mask so I _don’t_ have to tell people that.”

“C’mon, it’s not like I’m gonna tell anyone!”

“How do I know you won’t? Besides, we’ve got more pressing matters.”

“Such as?”

“Such as the blood pouring out of your mouth every time you talk. It’s not an attractive look.”

“Hey! I’m attractive!”

“Never said you weren’t. Simply that you’d look better _without_ blood around your mouth. I like the hair, though.”

“I wouldn’t be bleeding if you hadn’t knocked out my tooth. And besides, I know my hair looks hot. I don’t care about your opinion of it.”

“That’s the game. Brutal, but if you can’t handle it -”

“Oh I can _absolutely_ handle it!”

“‘Course you can. Just like you _absolutely could have dodged that Bludger.”_

“What is this, call-Kaito-out hour?”

“It can be, if you like. I can start joking about your hair next.”

“I thought you said you liked it!”

“I thought you said you didn’t care.”

“Fuck.”

“Well, I _do_ like it, but right now we should probably get you to the Hospital Wing.”

“Hospital Wing? Nah, I’m fine!”

“You’re missing a tooth!”

“And? I still have like, another thirty one.”

“Oh, you’re an absolute idiot.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just saying what’s true. You have to go to the Hospital Wing, _now.”_

“You’re not giving me a choice, are you?”

“Oh, I am giving you a choice. Either we walk to the Hospital Wing, or I carry you there. You pick.”

“Oh _as if_ you could pick me -”

Kaito is hoisted into the air by the girl as she carries him, bridal style, off the pitch and towards the Hospital Wing. He’s mortified, and tries to worm his way out of her arms, but she’s stronger than she looks and after five minutes of struggling, he stops and gives in.

“Alright, point made,” he says, “I can walk.”

“Nuh-uh, you’ll probably just run off. I know guys like you. Think going to the hospital makes you weak or some bullshit. You’d bleed yourself to death just to keep up your macho façade.”

“Now that’s just rude.”

“I’m right though.”

“Well, if you’re gonna be rude,” Kaito says, a smirk creeping onto his face, “then so am I.”

Whilst her arms are preoccupied with carrying him, she can’t stop him from reaching up and taking the mask off her face. In surprise, he feels her grip tighten, which is the only thing that stops her from dropping him on the floor. She does, however, stop walking completely, and then gently sets him down so that he’s standing in front of her.

And then he looks at her. Gets his first proper look at her face, and _damn,_ she’s beautiful. He knows he probably looks like a mess, blood drying around his mouth, staring down at her, but he doesn’t care, because right now, he feels like he might just be in love. Which is stupid, but he’s a hopeless romantic at heart, and the softness of her face isn’t at all what he’d imagined someone who speaks so coldly would look like.

“What?”

“You,” he says, “you’re…beautiful.”

“Huh. That’s new.”

“What?”

“People say I look scary.”

“Scary? How?”

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s usually after I’ve punched them that they say that, so…”

“No, seriously, I’m like…wow. Holy shit, ya know? Holy fucking shit.”

“Jesus, did I give you a concussion as well?”

“What? No! I’m being serious.”

“Whatever, let’s get you to the Hospital Wing.”

“Sure…yeah, of course, let’s go.”

“Damn, that’s a change from before. Come on, idiot.”

“Hey! I’m not an idiot!”

“Aaaand you’re back. C’mon, Kaito.”

“I never got your name.”

“That was intentional.”

“Oh _come on._ It’s the least you owe me after knocking out my tooth.”

“Fine. I’m Maki. Maki Harukawa. Not that it’s important, I doubt we’ll be seeing much of each other once you’ve got a full set of teeth again.”

“Damn. And here I was thinking about asking you on a date.”

“And here _I_ was thinking about saying no.”

“And here I was, thinking about how you’d secretly want to say yes.”

“And here I was, thinking about how you’d probably take me on the shittiest date in the world.”

“Oh yeah? Well I was thinking about…uh…thinking about taking you stargazing!”

“That’s…that’s actually not bad for an impromptu date idea. You’re on.”

“What?”

“You’re on. You were thinking about asking me on a date. So do it.”

“Right…yeah. So, Maki - you, me, date?”

“I thought you’d be a little more romantic than that.”

“I thought you were going to say no anyway.”

“Do you want a date or not?”

“Ah, so _you_ asked _me._ In that case -”

“I didn’t _ask_ you, I was -”

“Yes. Yes I will go on a date with you, Maki Harukawa.”

She sighs, but in it, there’s a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my amazing wonderful brilliant clown best friend Nebbie! Stan Nebbie!


End file.
